Ts'ao P'i Transcendent
''Ts’ao P’i Transcendent: The Political Culture of Dynasty-Founding in China at the End of the Han'' is a book written by Howard L. Goodman and released in 1998. It analyses the foundation of Wei by Cao Pi. Official description Analyses the foundation of the San-kuo Wei Dynasty by Ts'ao P'i in 220 CE, using the main historical accounts, a wide range of religious and philosophical writings, epigraphical records, and above all, the records contained in the commentaries to Ch'en Shou's San-kuo chih by the fifth century writer P'ei Sung-chih. Chapters *INTRODUCTION TO STRATEGY AND SUBJECT MATTER **Writing Strategy **The Historical Subject of the Matter *PART I - RULING AUTHORITY AND LEGITIMACY BEFORE THE HAN-WEI TRANSITION **Chapter One. THE EARLY CULTURE OF AUTHORITY AND LEGITIMATION AND THE CH’IN AND HAN MODELS ***Modern Approaches to the Study of Authority and Legitimation ***Developments in the Ancient Period: Revelation, Divination, Philosophy ***The Culture of Legitimation as a Tool of Dynasty-Founding **Chapter Two. STEPS TOWARDS DYNASTY-FOUNDING: TS’AO AND SSU-MA FAMILY, LOCAL, AND NATIONAL POWER ***The Ts’ao and Ssu-ma Families: Northern Military Leaders ***Setting the Stage for a New Authority and Legitimacy *PART II - NOVEMBER 19 TO DECEMBER 11: A MESS OF INK **Chapter Three. NOVEMBER 19: AN ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE HAN IMPERIAL CULT ***Wei Chi’s Text of the Emperor’s Shrine Speech ***A Scholar Specializing in Antique Scripts and and Legitimation Texts **Chapter Four. UNDATED: CELESTIAL-MASTER TAOISTS DELIVER A PRO-TS’AO P’I ORACLE ***“Hsien-ti chuan” ***Chang Lu and the Five-Peck, or Celestial-Master, Taoists ***Ts’ao P’i Accepts the Oracle-Text and Its Prediction **Chapter Five. NOVEMBER 20-22: A CORE GROUP OF LEGITIMATION EXPERTS ***Former Southerners at the Ts’ao Court ***Eminent Northerners and the Ying-ch’uan Contingent ***The Core Group Explains Oracle-Text ***The Testimony o f Crucial Specialists **Chapter Six. NOVEMBER 23-24: SSU-MA I’S PHILOSOPHY OF POLITICAL ACTION AND TS’AO P’I'S HERO-REFUSERS ***Landed General, Local Defender, and Military Ritualist **Chapter Seven. NOVEMBER 25-29: TS’AO P’I’S EMBLEMS OF TRANSCENDENT RULE ***The Han Emperor Makes an Excuse ***Ts’ao P’i Castigates the Core Group ***A Chuang-tzu Emblem of the Transcendent-Refuser ***Ts’ao P’i Calls upon Divine Omens ***Collecting and Alluding: Literature as Political Jousting **Chapter Eight. NOVEMBER 30 - DECEMBER 7: RITUAL CHRONOLOGY LINKS THE TS’AO HOUSE WITH CHUAN HSÜ AND THE YELLOW EMPEROR ***Tung Pa’s Theory of a Chuan Hsü Calendar ***A Yellow Emperor Genealogy ***An I-ching Pep-Talk **Chapter Nine. DECEMBER 7-10: THE HIGHEST OFFICIALS AND THE CORE GROUP FACILITATE THE ACCESSION ***The Three Excellencies ***The Ethics of Political Sharing ***Philosophy, Souls of Deceased Rulers, and Omens *PART III - REVERBERATIONS **Chapter Ten. DECEMBER 11: THE UNFOLDING OF TS’AO-WEI COURT RITUAL ***December 11: The Han Emperor’s Invocation ***Ts’ao P’i’s (Wen-ti’s) Ceremonies and Proposals for Court Ritual ***Trouble Ahead for Wen-ti and the Dynasty **Chapter Eleven. THE STELE OF 221 A.D.: TS’AO TS’AO’S GENERALS SIGN ON TO THE NEW DYNASTY ***The Stele at Fan-yang ***Translation and Provenance of the Stele Text ***Ts’ao P’i’s Military Underpinning ***Gesture and Historiography **CONCLUSION ***Pioneers in the Study of Dynastic Legitimation **APPENDIX: THE RELIABILITY OF THE SOURCES **BIBLIOGRAPHY **INDEX **TABLES Excerpts Ts'ao P'i excerpt 1 (chapter 1, page 1).jpg | page 1 of chapter 1 Ts'ao P'i excerpt 2 (chapter 1, page 2).jpg | page 2 of chapter 1 Ts'ao P'i excerpt 3 (chapter 2, page 1).jpg | page 1 of chapter 2 Ts'ao P'i excerpt 4 (chapter 2, page 2).jpg | page 2 of chapter 2 Users who have this book Sources *Goodman, Howard L. Ts’ao P’i Transcendent: Political Culture and Dynasty-Founding in China at the End of the Han. Washington: Routledge, 1998. Category:Modern Sources